This project examines the physiological effects and the underlying biochemical mechanisms of the action of delta opioid peptide DADLE in cellular survival. This project will be terminated during this year in order to focus on higher priority projects. A review article summarizing the past accomplishments of this laboratory on this project and two other articles related to the neuroprotective property of DADLE however have been published this year, which will conclude and terminate this project.